Opposites Attract remastered (2019)
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: Here it is, what's been keeping me from updating my other story, a rewrite of my first fanfiction on this site, Opposites attract! I wanted to see how much I have improved over the last couple of years and this was the perfect candidate! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Before we start, The Adventures of Pinkie Pie and Shadow the Hedgehog is the sequel to this story. The original can still be found, but looking back, I wanted to rewrite it. There are a lot of things that have changed from the original. Most of these plot points changed because I wasn't satisfied with said plot points. Also, this happens after When the Feelings Blossomed so I suggest you go and read that. Okay, now with that out of the way, onto the first chapter!

Chapter 1: Friendship is only the start

Pinkie pie's eyes opened slowly. She was awakened by a sliver of light coming through her window. She yawned, and slowly rose up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the balcony doors. She opened one door and stepped out into the sunlight.

It was a beautiful day in ponyvile. The birds were singing, ponies were starting to emerge from their houses, and all was peaceful. pinkie inhaled the sweet spring air. She quickly noticed a certain red and black figure walking down the street.

This was shadow the hedgehog. Ever since she first found him lying on the ground in the everfree forest, she knew he was different. He wasn't like the others from his world. He was quite isolated, and the only place pinkie pie knew he stayed at was zecora's hut. He also never smiled. She had been attracted to him for some time now, and what happened on heart's warming definitely confirmed that she really liked him. Scratch that. It was defiantly love. pinkie pie blushed at the thought, and trotted back into her room, down the stairs, and into the bakery.

Ms. Cake was in the kitchen. And already, a crowd had formed. "pinkie," Ms. cake shouted to her, "can you pass out these muffins and cupcakes to the crowd?" She handed pinkie a couple of pink boxes. "sure thing!" Pinkie beamed and set off outside with the boxes on her back.

Shadow was outside, away from the crowd. what was a quiet stroll through town wasn't so quiet anymore. Then, he saw pinkie pie hopping out of sugarcube corner. The two exchanged glances. She looked at him with a big grin on her face. Shadow grumbled slightly, and started heading towards the everfree forest, hoping pinkie wouldn't catch up with him. Unfortunately, pinkie pie appeared in front of him.

"hi shadow!" She gleamed. Shadow growled. "if you're not going to say hi back, at least take a cupcake!" She held out one for him. "humph. No." Shadow walked past her, annoyed by her persistence. She walked into the front of him. "Well, I'm just going to leave two cupcakes here. Oh! And say hi to zecora for me!" Pinkie pie hopped away, back into the crowd. Shadow groaned slightly. He looked down at the cupcakes. He sighed, and reluctantly picked up the cupcakes.

As he walked through the everfree forest, he began to think about pinkie pie. "Why does she want me to be happy and friendly to others? I mean, I don't normally talk to others, and who I do talk to give up trying to.. And, why can't I stop thinking about her? She is annoying, yet I can't help but think..." Shadow shook off that next thought. "No. Just because of what happened on heart's warming, doesn't mean that i..." He sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "I just need to process All this..." He looked up and realized he was zecora's hut. His face turned Stone neutral and he walked inside.

Zecora looked over to the door. She was stacking potions and ingredients on a shelf. "back so soon? I thought you said you'd be gone till noon?" "I know I did. But pinkie pie was there again! When will I get a break from her?" Shadow sighed annoyingly. He put the cupcakes on a shelf. zecora said nothing. "if only you knew... you love her too." Zecora whispered to herself.

There was a long silence. Shadow broke it. "I'm going to go to twilight's." he turned toward the door and strolled out. "can't you see...? that you and her are meant to be?"

Later...

It was a cool evening in ponyville, and shadow had been unsuccessfully trying to avoid pinkie pie. Meanwhile, pinkie pie had been thinking of a plan to make him smile. she trotted through the center of town. "come on pinkie, think! How am i going to make him smile? Or at least get closer to him?" She started to think about the past heart's warming again. On that day, shadow reviled to her his past with Maria. Somewhat. Pinkie pie started thinking about her home life, and a gasp of realization shivered though her. She had an idea.

Shadow was making his way back from twilight's castle. As he past sugarcube corner, he suddenly herd the voice of pinkie pie. "shadow?" Her tone of voice was secretive, unlike her. He turned to see her standing in the doorway of sugarcube corner. "what do you want?" Shadow asked her in a stern, yet seemingly almost concerned way. pinkie took a deep breath.

"can I show you something? " shadow's brain wanted to say no. But something was pushing him towards the offer, and before he knew it, he was being taken into pinkie's secret underground room. "I'm not like the rest of my family." pinkie began, as she walked through the room. she pointed to a picture of her with her family. Shadow picked it up questionably. He lightly gasped at the picture. Five grey ponies stood with Pinkie pie. "most ponies know that. But, they don't know my Actual dad."

Shadow was dead silent with slight shock and curiosity as pinkie paced around the room. " my mom had an affair with another colt. She was married to my now dad, but I was the child of her and that colt." Shadow put down the picture. " when my step dad found out,well... he wasn't happy. But he still loved my mom very much. So, one night, they..." Pinkie took out another picture, this one in her hair, and handed it to shadow. "they sent him away. Along with me. But, luckily, my step dad and my mom adopted me shortly after my real dad put me up for it. And, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know that my mom was married."

Shadow was speechless. This story was so... sad. He couldn't believe it. She stood in front of him."you're not the only one who was an accident." Shadow tried to speak. "pinkie, I-" "it's ok." Pinkie took shadow's hand by her hoof. "I've gotten over it." shadow wanted to move his hand away, but he couldn't. His own self didn't want to. Shadow started thinking about that word...

He blushed, not knowing that he did. This made pinkie pie surprised, and she began to blush. When shadow saw this, he realized he was blushing. His blush deepened, but then went away. And, without the other part of him giving permission, he said, "would you... like to be... friends?" Both of them here shocked. Shadow couldn't turn back now. Pinkie pie almost fainted in delight. "yes!" She hugged shadow, making his blush return. Pinkie stopped abruptly. She giggled. " thank you for giving me a chance." Pinkie trotted out of the room, leaving a stunned shadow. He shook his head, trying to recover, and quickly dashed out of the store and into the forest.

So, that was the fist chapter! I hope you enjoy the rewrite. Review, favorite, etc. Write you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: testing the waters

Pinkie pie done it. She had made shadow the hedgehog her friend. pinkie pie hopped up the stairs to her room. She sighed happily and spun around, landing on her bed. She began to feel the feeling again. She blushed to herself, and looked out the window. ¨now, I just have one more step.¨ she sighed again, and sat up. "so, what do you think i should do?" She asked her pet alligator, gummy. The reptile had no reply. "you're right. Let's think about it for a few days."

"why did I want to do that? Why did I do that?" Shadow was pacing around ponyville. He had excepted pinkie's friendship. But weirdest of all, he had asked her for friendship. "nothing like this has ever happened." he thought to himself. He thought about that word again.

"No! This can't be real!" Shadow groaned quietly to himself. He started to walk to the everfree and soon found himself at zecora's. Shadow couldn't get her off of his mind. And, he felt happy. Shadow paced around her hut, his mind full of questions. zecora noticed this, and a smile started to form from her lips. Zecora walked over to him with a smug smile on her face. "I can see that you are happy. yet you're being phony. Is this because of a certain pink pony?"

shadow stopped. He felt redness coming to his cheeks. "no! Why would I be attracted to her!?" Zecora rolled her eyes. "you are. I can even see it from afar." Shadow was flustered. Was it true? The word came to his mind once again. "you have a crush. Pinkie Pie makes you blush." Shadow's blush became even redder. "no I don't." He said this less stern than his last sentence. And with that, shadow stormed off into the forest. Zecora only had one thing to say:

"love's only a few words away."

Twilight was studying the science of portals and different dimensions when she heard someone open the castle door. "who is it?" she asked, not bothering to look up from her book. "twilight? It's me. I need your advice."

It was a quiet day at sugarcube corner. The air smelled like cupcakes, cookies, and cotton candy. Pinkie pie was trotting around, helping the Cakes with whatever they needed. she found herself at the counter once again, though there were no customers. She then saw a familiar figure walking up to the bakery.

It was shadow, who seemed to be holding something behind his back. Pinkie pie expressed surprise as he entered. "shadow! What are you doing here?" Pinkie bounced towards him happily. "Finally decided to have a cupcake?" Shadow stayed silent. His face was stone, but seemed to be relaxed, a little nervous even. 'You can do this shadow. It's just a little gift. You have to try. Just to see...'

"no." Shadow replied as pinkie faced him. "but," his eyes shifted around the room, confirming they were alone. "I-I... have something for you." Pinkie was taken aback. "what... you do?" She said, trying to recover from the momentary shock. Shadow held a blush back. "yeah." he moved his hand to his front. It was a bouquet a blue, yellow and pink flowers. Pinkie's eyes widened and she blushed. He looked away from her.

"For you..." Shadow stammered a little. Pinkie held out her hoof to grab the flowers. "th-thank you." she took the flowers from him. Shadow had a blush on his cheeks, but before pinkie could notice, he sped off. pinkie held the bouquet close to her chest. 'What... why did he do that?' Pinkie looked down the flowers. 'Well, I'm glad he did.' She sighed happily, and took them up to her room. "maybe..." She sighed, and looked out to her balcony. "one day..."

I hope you liked chapter 2 of the rewrite! Sorry that it's kinda short. Write you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: opposites can attract

It was a cool night. All was peaceful and serene. However, Shadow couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts. He sat on the side of his cot, trying to get through his mess of emotions. It seemed like he was fighting himself as he ran both of his hands from his face down to his quills. He knew he was love with her, it had to be. there wasn't any other explanation. 'She's so kind, so happy. So beautiful. So...' Yet, there still was a small part of him trying to force it down. 'stop telling you-' "no." It failed. Shadow's eyes widened as his true feelings suddenly poured out over his mind. Shadow sighed loudly in defeat. "Ok! I give up! I can't keep doing this." He stood up and walked to the main room. He stared at the door. "Mabye... it will help if I take a walk to get though this calmly." Shadow dashed out the door, and all was quiet once again. Except for the clip clop of a zebra's hoofs. It was time.

Meanwhile, pinkie pie was laying down in her bed, when she had one simple, yet difficult, thought. 'I need to know why. Why was he being so nice to me? Why was he acting so shy? Could it be that he...' Pinkie shot up from her bed. 'Alright. I need to know the truth. I just need to.' She jumped up from her bed and quietly dashed down the stairs and out of the bakery, headed towards the everfree forest. "Shadow... I hope you feel the same as I."

Meanwhile, shadow had found a clearing to clear his thoughts in. (no pun intended) he stood in the center of clearing, the fading moonlight shinning down on him. he inhaled and exhaled deeply, and voiced the truth to himself. "Ok. Ok. I...I am in love." It stung to say it. But, it turned into a warm feeling. Being able to admit it to himself was something special. Then, shadow felt like singing. This didn't happen too often, but, he obliged to his heart.

*a few seconds ago*

Pinkie had been running all over, trying to find shadow. She finally found him in that meadow. She was going to walk over to him, until he started singing.

(Doctor Doctor by Allen Stone (slightly modified))

Take a look at my situation

You might understand my frustration

'cause I just can't stop thinking about her,

Her beauty can't get much louder,

I'm addicted like the angel's powder,

And I just can't get enough

Doctor, doctor

I'm gonna need a prescription

Cause I've got a problem that definitely needs fixing

So, grab a pen and some paper

I'm gonna give you a full description

She got, pink hair, and blue eyes,

And her hips, they swing from side to side

I just

Can't get enough of her

I just

Can't get enough of her

'Cause im addicted

Addicted

Addicted to that girl

Doctor, give me something strong

'cause there is definitely something wrong

I can't

Get her off of my mind,

She's taking up all of my time

This addiction has crossed the line

Between sanity and being insane

Doctor doctor I'm gonna need a prescription

'cause I've got a problem that definitely needs fixing

So, grab a pen and some paper

I'm gonna give you a full description

She got pink hair, blue eyes,

And her hips, they swing from side to side

I just

can't get enough of her

I just

Can't get enough of her

'cause I'm addicted,

Addicted,

Addicted to that girl

Baby, for goodness sake

Won't you just give me one single break?

Because I can't take it any longer

This addiction is getting stronger

So,

So won't you, won't you just let me be?

So doctor, doctor

I'm going to need a prescription

Because I've got a problem

that definitely needs fixing

So,

So grab some pen and some paper

I'm gonna give you a full description

She got the pink hair, the blue eyes,

And her hips, they swing from side to side!~

(can't get enough of her)

I can't get enough of her

(can't get enough of her)

I can't get enough

'cause I'm addicted

Addicted

Addicted to that girl

I'm addicted

addicted

addicted to that girl ,no

Well, I'm addicted

Addicted

Addicted to that girl

'Wow. Just wow.' Pinkie pie's jaw dropped. She was rendered speechless. 'He has such a handsome singing voice. Just like the rest of him. He's just so... Wait a second.' She pondered over the lyrics. 'Pink hair, blue eyes...' just then, Shadow dropped down to his knees and stared at the ground. "If I could just tell her..." Pinkie took a leap of faith, and walked into the moonlight.

"Tell who what?"

Shadow's head jolted upward. She had found him. He cheeks turned red as he sighed in defeat. He stood up, and faced her. The slowly fading silver light from the moon reflected on both hedgehog and pony, which let them see one another clearly. "Pinkie. I can't hide it anymore. I can't keep ignoring it. " Her eyes widened as he walked closer to her. He rubbed his arm. "Oh. You herd me sing, didn't you?" Pinkie nodded as she smiled with eyes closed. She blushed a deep red And rubbed her hoof. "I feel the same way about you." This caused shadow to stop in his tracks. His blush turned a rose red color. His eyes widened. "wh-what?" He stuttered as pinkie walked closer to him. They were now inches apart from one another. "I've felt this way about you for quite some time."

She stared into his eyes. "I'm in love with you." Shadow couldn't believe it. Was this real? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sparkle. It was. "I love you too." Was all he said. Their eyes were locked on one another, as their blushing turned deeper and deeper. Eyelids dropped as they came closer and closer to the other. Their lips met, and the world seemed to disappear. Pinkie pie was feeling so happy, more happier than she had ever been in her life. What made it even better was that, surprisingly, shadow was already a pro kisser. Any and all of shadow's bad thoughts vanished, and he was lost in his own perfect world, with the perfect pony. Pinkie reached out for his shoulder, shadow picked her hooves up, and put an arm around her neck. He also placed a hand on her cheek. Pinkie wrapped her hooves around his waist, barely touching his tail. Their blissful moment went on for a couple more minutes, until they had to stop for air. They smiled at each other blissfully. "Heh. Can you believe that this was my first kiss?" Shadow asked her, still in the imbrace. "Not really. But yet, I do." Pinkie pie didn't want to let go of him. Shadow smirked and lifted her up by her front legs. Pinkie giggled as she wrapped her other legs around him. He brought her and himself over to a nearby tree. Pinkie sat on his leg and laid on his chest. Shadow had his back up against the tree, his arm across Pinkie pie's body. They dreamily smiled at the other and watched the sunrise through the trees.

"I knew it." Fluttershy, Rarity and Zecora had just witnessed the whole scene. Rarity and Fluttershy were geeking out. "I totally called it." Rarity told them. "Ever since heart's warming, he always acted different around her." Fluttershy added. the friends nodded in agreement. Zecora stood behind them, with a sweet smile on her face. " When push came to shove, he finally got his true love."

...

"We swear we saw them kiss!" It was a week after pinkie pie and shadow had got together. But nobody knew, and they preferred to keep their relationship a secret. Fluttershy and Rarity were arguing with the rest of their friends, minus pinkie. "No! that could never ever happen!" Rainbow dash retorted. "But we did!" Fluttershy answered back. "Do you have any proof?" Twilight asked. "Just our own witnessing." Rarity admitted. "Well then, it didn't happen." Sonic replied with a smirk. "But if you two are telling the truth, why? Why would shadow choose pinkie?" Applejack pondered. "Mabye something happened with them, and shadow softened up to her." Tails thought aloud. "Or maybe you two had an crazy dream." Knuckles commented. The ponies sighed in defeat. "Well, I believe them." Silver backed them up. "Whatever."

Elsewhere, shadow was talking to pinkie. They were standing at the edge of the everfree forest. "I think..." He put an arm on her back. "We can make this work."

I hope you all enjoyed this remaster! Write you later!


End file.
